Eu Não Quero Perder Nada
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Rony não quer perder nenhum momento ao lado de Hermione  Songfic baseada na Musica "I don't wanna miss a thing" do Aerosmith .Essa fic faz parte do PROJETO 19 ANOS do fórum Lumus Maximum  www. lumusmaximum. com


**_Em algum momento entre a página 582 e o epílogo do livro 7..._**

Hermione abriu os olhos relutantemente. Ainda estava escuro, mas algo a acordara. Esticou o corpo, espreguiçando-se, antes de focalizar o espaço da cama ao seu lado.

- Ron...?

- 'Tô aqui.

Puxando o lençol sobre o corpo, Hermione sentou de encontro à cabeceira da cama, olhando pela escuridão para a direção de onde a voz rouca de Rony tinha vindo. Alcançou o velho abajur na mesinha ao lado e acendeu-o, fazendo com que as paredes laranja do quarto do rapaz ficassem manchadas de sombras.

- Eu pensei... Você acordou há muito tempo?

- Eu ainda não dormi.

- Mas... Por quê? - Hermione levantou-se, enrolando o corpo no lençol, inconsciente do quão provocante eram os seus movimentos. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está se sentindo mal?

- Não... - Ron a puxou para seu colo, envolvendo-a em seus braços e beijando-lhe suavemente. - **Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar. Observar você sorrindo enquanto dorme, enquanto está longe, sonhando...  
**

- Ah, Ron...

- Eu às vezes, não acredito que tudo isso seja real.

- Por quê? Quer dizer, por que não seria real?

- Porque é muito melhor do que eu sonhava. Nós dois... Juntos... É muito mais do que eu merecia.

- Não seja bobo... Por que você não mereceria?

- Eu não deveria estar tão feliz depois do que aconteceu, não acha? Você sabe... com Fred e os outros... Mas eu estou. Não consigo evitar - Rony afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Hermione e sussurrou. - Eu te amo tanto!

Os lábios se encontraram num beijo intenso e urgente. O lençol escorregou pelo corpo de Hermione, deixando seu colo à mostra, quando Rony se levantou da poltrona, erguendo-a em seus braços e acomodando-os novamente na cama.

Rony e Hermione se olharam profundamente, como faziam há tempos, só que agora, certos de que estavam vendo a alma e os sentimentos um do outro. Carinhosamente, Rony tirou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos do rosto de Hermione e sussurrou:

- **Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição. Poderia continuar perdido neste momento para sempre... **– Os lábios de Rony beijavam suavemente o pescoço de Hermione enquanto ele falava. - **Todo momento que eu passo com você, é um momento que eu vou guardar na memória.**

Com uma paixão desenfreada, Rony e Hermione se uniram mais uma vez de corpo e alma. Romance. Magia. Desejo. Amor. Tudo refletido em gestos e palavras. Beijos e carícias. O céu começou a ganhar tons mais claros de azul quando, ainda ofegante, Ron abraçou Hermione.

- Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer. A gente devia dormir um pouco... – Hermione murmurou, preguiçosamente, aninhada nos braços de Rony.

- Eu **não quero fechar meus olhos, não quero pegar no sono. Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, querida, e eu não quero perder nada.**

- Mas você pode sonhar comigo... – Hermione gracejou feliz.

- Não adianta, sabe por quê? **Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você, o sonho mais doce, nunca vai ser suficiente. E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, querida, e eu não quero perder nada.**

- Mas você precisa descansar. Se você aparecer com cara de cansado amanhã, sua mãe vai enlouquecer, achando que está ficando doente.

- Acho que não.

- Rony, a gente está falando da sua mãe. Molly Weasley, se lembra?

- É, mas eu desconfio de que ela saberia exatamente de quem é a culpa pela minha "cara de cansado".

- Rony! – Hermione exclamou, girando nos braços de Rony para ficar de frente para ele.

- Mione, ela teve seis filhos homens. E se você não lembra, o Gui trouxe a Fleur pra ficar aqui bem antes do casamento. Você acha realmente que ela não sabia que a Fleur não dormia no quarto do Percy?

- É... Mas e agora, - Hermione não conseguiu conter um bocejo. - Como eu vou olhar pra ela pela manhã?

- Como das outras vezes, ué. Agora, eu acho melhor você dormir um pouco - Rony passou os dedos pelo rosto de Hermione, num gesto carinhoso.

- E você?

- Eu? Eu vou ficar aqui, **repousando perto de você. Sentindo o seu coração bater e imaginando o que você está sonhando... **– Ron falava baixinho, enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos e sorria. - **Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo... E então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos...**

- Mas... Ron... Você não quer... dormir... nem um... pouquinho? – as palavras saiam pausadas dos lábios de Hermione, já quase adormecida.

**- Eu só quero ficar com você. Neste momento, e para sempre, para sempre e sempre.**

- Mas... Por quê?

- Porque eu te amo, Hermione, e **não quero perder um sorriso, não quero perder um beijo. Eu só quero ficar com você. Bem aqui com você, apenas assim... Eu só quero te abraçar forte, sentir seu coração tão perto do meu. E só ficar aqui neste momento. Por todo o resto dos tempos...**

_(I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing)_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Every moment spent with you_  
_Is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall a sleep_  
_'Cause i'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Laying close to you_  
_Feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you_  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall a sleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just wanna hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time_  
_Yeah , Yeah , Yeah , Yeah , Yeah_


End file.
